Love in a Bathroom Stall
by tinkabelle26
Summary: If bathroom walls of The Rabbit Hole could talk it would tell you the story of how one time the good sheriff had a wild night with a pirate.


In a quiet corner at the back of Storybrookes only bar, The Rabbit Hole, sat two people in a tiny booth. One on each side of the table. From a distance it could be perceived that they were on a date. One that would lead to him walking her to the door and getting the ever so wanted good night kiss or even being invited inside for coffee. But if you walked by, you would get a different feel to what was going on in that quiet corner.

Emma had only agreed to have a drink with Neal in hopes of finally explaining to him that there was no them ever happening. Eleven years of pain caused by him abandoning her had put an end to any relationship he thought of trying to rekindle. She was ready to move on with her life. She was ready to find someone that she felt made her truly happy.

Neal kept going on about how things used to be good between them. That he never should have listened to August. He even said sorry more times than Emma could count. Emma was unable to focus on the words he was trying to use to win her over. They were all muffled and made no sense. Partially to blame for the inability to focus were her nerves. The dark haired man sitting at the end of bar drinking glass of rum after glass of rum was the other part. Powerful blue eyes momentarily catching her peeking over at him. As to not notice how looking at him made her eyes sparkle like Emeralds in the darkest of caves she lowered her head quickly and pretended to listen to Neal. Emma continued her smile and nod rhythm so Neal wouldn't catch on. She could feel those blue eyes staring into her. Reading every emotion she was giving off. After all she was an open book to him. Not one word of what Neal was saying filtered into her head. Her imagination had taken over. It wondered to soft lips and a tongue battling hers. Leather in her hands and pulling him in closer. Breathing his scent of rum and sea in as she went in for more. Her heart began to race.

"I'm happy you came Em" Neal said trying to reach for her hand. She was awaken from the day dream. "I really want this to work. We can get back to a good place, you know."

"Um...Neal..." The cause of her racing heart walked past silently. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Emma slide out the booth and with haste in her steps she followed her problem and answer. He was only a few steps ahead of her. The hallway leading to the bathrooms was dim and you could barely see. Each step of her boot echoed off the walls. He had to hear her coming. He had to. There was no hiding from the sound of each impatient step. Emma stopped when she reached the bathroom doors. He was gone.

"Looking for me Swan" Killian stepped out of an unlit corner with a cheeky grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? And don't tell me just a drink because you knew I was meeting Neal here tonight" Emma's word were heated. She wanted to yell at him and kiss him all at once. That stupid grin of his wasn't helping.

"Ran out of rum." Lies and she knew it. He began to inch closer to her, invading her space.

"Really, you expect me to believe that." There was a slight crack in her voice. Emma was trying her all to hold her composure around Killian. Her eyes wandering to his lips.

"I don't expect you to believe anything love." He was so close to her they shared the same breath of air.

"Look, this isn't a good time..."Emma stopped before finishing her sentence. She could hear laughter slowly getting louder. There were people coming up the hallway.

Storybrooke is a small town and people would talk if they saw her with Killian. It would spread like wildfire by morning. Emma Swan in a dark corner with the leather clad pirate. It would be the gossip of the day. The moment she would open the door to Granny's she would receive stares before she could step foot. Nope. There is no way she can be seen with him. Not right now. And without thinking she grabbed the collar of his heavy leather coat and pushed him into the mens room.

The bathroom was small and smelled like it hadn't had a good cleaning since 1986. Two urinals and one stall somehow managed to fit in the cramped space. The one sink in the bathroom had a constant drip that Emma was aware of for some reason. She was leaned against the door with Killian still in her hands. His weight slightly pressing against her. She hadn't taken notice how Killian was placing more weight on her pretending to be listening to the approaching noises. Her attention was focused on the laughter that was passing by the men's room door and fading into the ladies room. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief before she looked straight ahead of her.

Suddenly she was aware of just how close Killian was to her. That the corners of his mouth were curling up into a very satisfying grin. Blue eyes trying to seduce her and read how badly she wanted him to take her in the bathroom. The urge to pull herself up and wrap her legs around him started to form in her gut. Even her feet began to respond by slowly pushing her up onto her tip toes. Her brain was trying to respond with sentences it was forming to tell Killian nothing was happening in the bathroom but her mouth had different plans. It wanted to kiss him. Taste the lingering rum that coated his tongue.

"I think it is safe to leave." Killian whispered into Emma's ear but not first without brushing his lips and scruff against her cheek. Then her ear. A sensation that sent a million tingles up Emma's spine.

"Yeah" Emma licked her lips but didn't move. No matter how much she wanted to move her feet she was unable to. They were planted firmly on the ground between his. All she could feel was the increasing urge to have him in this cramped bathroom.

"Emma" He leaned into her. The tip of his nose touching hers. The aroma of rum and pheromones filling her nose.

FUCK IT! Suddenly she fell into the urge. With her tight hold onto the collar of Killian's coat she hoisted herself up. Long legs wrapped themselves around his waist as if they had done it a million times before. Killian's hand and hook pulled her in close. Emma attacked his mouth with a fierceness. Her tongue battling his for dominance and control of the situation. Their lips would be bruised in the morning but it would be well worth it. Killian was a bit taken off guard and stumbled backwards a few feet. His back hit the frame of the stall. It didn't faze him. What's a little pain when he had Emma Swan wrapped around him. The stall door was slowly swinging open. A sign from the gods that the bathroom was a good a place as any. He kicked the stall door open and slide them in. Emma swung her arm back to push it close while Killian fiddled with the latch.

"Well, someone's in a hurry," he said as he broke the kiss. Pressed up against the door Emma let her legs fall to the ground for a moment. "What's going on, Swan? Neal wasn't satisfying enough?" He leaned closer and slowly brushed her earlobe with his nose. Wanting his words to rile her up. Fuel the fire that was building in her. "You had to come to the pirate to fill you up, I mean your needs?"His voice was raw and filled with lust. God, she wanted him so bad but she couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect of his words on her.

"We don't have time for your games," she sighed, grasping the laces of his pants with force and starting to untie them.

Lightly she brushed her hand against his very constrained and hard arousal. This made her move her fingers through the laces faster. All while keeping her eyes fixated on him. Watching every muscle in his face expressing the pleasure of her taking control. He wanted her to have her fun but the light touches of her fingertips as she pulled the leather down past his hips was driving him crazy. He needed to feel her skin under his hand and hook.

The silver hook slide up her short pleated black skirt and along the inside of her thigh searching for the top of the black tights Emma was wearing. He wanted to rip them off of her. "Ohhhh I bet you're bloody wet, love. So ready for me," he breathed until he was pleasantly surprised she wasn't wearing any. Thigh highs.

Emma was full of surprises tonight. It turned him on even more. His hand reached for her shirt. Pushing aside the first layer of her red leather jacket to get to the button down blouse. First trying to undo them but that was cast aside the moment he felt her hand wrap around him. Feeling her delicate fingers wrapped around his pulsing self felt electricity being hot through him. This was no time to be a gentleman. There would be other times for that. He ripped her shirt open exposing a black laced bra. Emma didn't seem to care. For a brief moment both stood still waiting to see what would happen next.

"Just fuck me already pirate" Emma finally breathed out.

A silver grin appeared on Killian's face as he raised an eyebrow "Well then lass." He positioned himself between her legs and moved her panties aside. She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance but he didn't move forward. He stood there, teasing her.

"You seem to be just all talk and no action" Emma teased back while slowly pushing her hips into him.

"I must say, I didn't think you had it in you. The good sheriff, true love herself, being fucked in a dirty bathroom. Where everyone can hear you. Where HE can hear you." He pushed at her entrance, sliding into her at an agonizing pace. Sparking every nerve in her to respond.

"Oh god!" she moaned. He filled her perfectly. Stretching her in the most painful and enjoyable way.

"You like that, don't you, Swan?" he said as he started to move in and out of her. Finding a rhythm that made her whimper and somehow matched the muffled music playing in the bathroom.

Emma tightened her legs around Killian. It didn't matter that it was in some bathroom, it felt right. So right. The leather of her boots rubbing against his coat as she moved with him. She couldn't help but let out a cry. One that she is certain could be heard in the ladies room. Needing to quiet her Killian gave Emma what felt like the longest kiss. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Her fingers were digging into his skull before pulling at his hair. The pleasurable pain causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Tell me this is what you wanted, Emma," he whispered as he slowly thrust into her. "Gods, tell me you wanted this as much as I did."

"I…" she started.

The bathroom door creaked open. A man cleared his throat. Killian turned them around in the stall. He didn't need someone noticing the Captains boots. He leaned against the stall door and with nothing more than the strength in his arms he held Emma up. Both stayed as quiet as possible. A little voice in Killian's head began to speak and whispered for him to keep going. The feeling was too good to stop. The moment too perfect. Using nothing more than legs muscle he found a way to continue Emma's pleasure while holding her up. Nails clawing at his shoulder. Emma closed her mouth shut so no sound would escape. Killian did it again once he saw Emma was enjoying herself. A small moan escaped her mouth. She quickly slammed the bottom of her boots against the door. In hopes to detour Killian for a moment. Very unlikely.

"Real classy buddy" The man spoke. It was Neal.

It should have made them both stop and quietly fix themselves but it didn't. Emma took her feet off the door and once again let them wrap around Killian. She stared him dead in the eye and raised an eyebrow for him to continue. The idea of her old flame hearing her being satisfied by the pirate turned her on. Feeding into her need he slipped his hand between them. His thumb quickly starting to rub circles over her clit. Her head fell back down, giving him access to her neck. Taking the opportunity to suck at her pulse point. The pleasure was building up inside of her. It was too much. She couldn't hold back a moan. Not caring anymore as quietly as possible he pressed Emma against the door again.

"Em?" Neal was confused. He knew that sound. There was no way it was her in the stall. He zippered himself up and looked at the stall. All he could see where a pair of boots and buttons. He thought to himself it was impossible for it to be Emma and Killian. She was there to work things out with him. She wouldn't do that to him. Not with HIM.

As soon as he left, Killian's trusts became more erratic. He was close, she could feel it. With his mouth was still on her neck. Devouring every inch of visible skin like it was a man's last meal. The sensation pushing Emma closing coming undone. The start of the tidal wave of pleasure so close within their reach.

"Come for me, Emma. Let go. I want to feel you come around me." A mix of lust and sweetness in his voice.

Moments after the words stumbled from Killian's mouth, her walls were fluttering. The waves of pleasure hitting her hard. Drowning her in the euphoric feeling. Killian continued his movements into her uncontrollably. Driving her out of her orgasm and racing towards his. A fierce kiss on her lips to mutter her moans. Hearing her and feeling her still in ecstasy was the push he needed. His body stiffened and as he let out a growl in her mouth, following her over the edge.

Gently he let her legs down. His weight the only thing keeping her up. Both just stood there trying to regulate their breath. Allowing the green eyes to soak up in the sweetness of the moment even if it had taken place in a seedy bathroom. Without exchanging nothing more than giddy smiles the two fixed the mess they had become.

"I'll go out first. Count to 30 and then leave." Before Emma left she leaned into Killian "Don't think this is just a onetime thing." She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Aye love." With that she walked out the bathroom.

Again her heart was racing again. This time it was a mix of adrenaline still coursing in her veins, nervousness and anticipation of round two later to come. Emma very well knew she would be making her way to Killian once she was done speaking to Neal. Suddenly he was a drug and she needed more.

"I was wondering where you went. Do you know Hook was in the mens room with ..."Emma cut him off.

"Neal, we had something long ago but there isn't anything there anymore. The worse thing I could do is give you hope when there isn't any. I can never do us again." The words come tumbling out in one breath. "I'm..."At that moment Killian walked by. Emma lowered her head and with everything she had tried to stop the smile that was forcing itself on her lips. It didn't help that Killian had a shit eating grin on his face as he walked by. "I'm sorry." Emma turned on her heels and headed to the door.

She stepped outside and took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with the brisk night air. Everything seemed easy in that moment. No more feeling like she was leading Neal on. No more guessing what was coming next with Killian. In one night everything fixed itself.

"I think next time it should be in a proper place" A voice came out from behind Emma. Killian pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her.

"Oh really? You know the bug is right around the corner." Emma bit lightly on his bottom lip.

"Proper can wait for another time"


End file.
